This invention relates to a male hose connector for garden hoses.
Most hose female metal connectors are of machined components and therefore of high quality, crushproof character. However, many garden hose male metal connectors are either totally of low quality stamped components which are not crushproof, or are a combination of a machined crushproof male end and a stamped stem secured to the male end by soldering (FIG. 4) or crimping (FIG. 5). The soldered joint in the first type is intended to seal the joint against leakage. Unfortunately, the soldering procedure adds expense to the manufacturing operation. The crimped joint is intended to cause the outer end of the stamped liner to extend clear through the machined male end and contact the rubber washer in a connected female fitting to thereby seal against leakage. However, this extended crimped portion is clearly visible and creates a low quality impression to the potential purchaser.